


Nice and Slow

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This was for extremely experimental purposes.

They don’t usually have the time for this. Time for slow and gentle sex. Time to spread Dean out and cherish him like Sam thinks he deserves. Tonight’s different though. It’s their one year anniversary. They’ve been doing this thing for a _year_. Wow, right?

So Sam rustled up some extra cash and commandeered the Impala, taking them to the nicest hotel he could find.

 

Now after round one, Dean is pliant in Sam’s arms. First thing he wanted to do was to kiss Dean from head to toe to show just how much he _loves_ him. So he does. He starts at Dean’s forehead down to his lips, lingering for a moment. Dean whines when he pulls away, but Sam continues anyway, down down down to his hips, nibbling the warm, rosy skin on both sides. Dean’s cock bumps up against his chin, begging for attention. Sam momentarily suckles on the head of it, but just as quickly pulls his mouth away. ”Sam,” Dean groans.

Sam spreads Dean’s legs open more and mouths words of love into the skin of his inner left thigh. He kisses and nips at it too, getting another groan for it. “ _Sammy_.”

Sam gives the same treatment to the other, and he feels Dean’s legs quiver. He continues downward to his ankles, massaging them as he comes back up and guiding Dean to put his legs over Sam’s shoulders.

He rests his forehead against Dean’s. When Dean opens his eyes to look at him, his heart stutters wildly.

“ _Oh fuck- Sam_ ,” Dean moans prettily, music to Sam’s ears as he reenters him.

~*~

Later that night, after sharing slow, soft kisses with each other, Sam promises to never leave Dean- he’s it for him. Dean hides his face into Sam’s chest and whispers “I love you” so quietly Sam almost misses it.


End file.
